


Hair-pulling+

by Hoodoo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hardcore, single scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: A short, filthy fic about being fucked from behind by Rick, with him holding onto my ponytail. Just some nice hair pulling and dirty talk.





	Hair-pulling+

You’d never admit it to many people because it seemed barbaric and crude and against anything that promoted equal rights for women. But being on all fours, while Rick was behind you, one large hand gripping your hip and ass, the other entangled in your ponytail, fucking you with speed and precision and depth–

 _That_ was heaven on earth.

His hips pistoned into you, his cock opening you up, creating delicious friction. You couldn’t form words, just animalistic moans as pleasure radiated from your groin. But Rick was a talker, and in between panting breaths he grunted, 

“Fu-fuck, baby-–fucking take my cock, _shit!_ Your cunt’s so _tight–-_ fuck fuck fuck–”

He gave your hair a tug and you squealed as your head jerked backward.

“–-you like that? You like me pulling your hair, huh? Huh? M-my hand pulling you back, my cock in your cunt-–”

“Yes yes yes-–” you managed to reply, a single word repetition that was so little but meant so much.

Rick groaned behind you and his pace stuttered, like his words. You hissed at the loss of rhythm. Although he didn’t release your hair, he shifted his position slightly. The mattress dipped a little as he kept one knee on the bed but lifted one leg; his cock slipped out of you and you both gasped in disappointment. 

Balanced on one knee, his inner thigh pressed against the outside of your leg and he held his cock by the base to shove it back into you. For a moment his fingers brushed your clit, but keeping his hand there was an awkward in the position you two were in and he didn’t continue to stimulate you there.

The white bliss of having your clit touched while his cock was deep inside you was too much to ignore, however, so you dropped to one elbow and fingered yourself while Rick continued to fuck you.

He could obviously feel your fingers.

“Fuck _yeah,_ baby–-that’s right, play with yourself while I fuck you–-yeah like that–-you gonna come? You gonna come on my cock?”

“Y-y-yes!” you whimpered, drawing the agreement out long and thin. Your throat was raw from the sounds he forced out of you.

Rick didn’t loosen his grip on your ponytail. As he applied steady pressure to keep your head up and back, he leaned over so his face was close to yours. 

“That’s right, _that’s right-–_ I wanna feel you come, I wanna-wanna feel your pussy squeeze my cock–you’re so fucking _tight,_ baby, you’re so fucking _wet-–_ I fucking love it-–”

With his breath in your ear, your first two fingers pressing hard on your clit, and his cock pounding at your pussy, you did exactly what he said: you came with an explosion of pleasure that made you wail. 

Rick fucked you through your orgasm. You felt additional wet flood down your legs; you squirted from the forced of his cock driving into you. Now the sounds of fucking were squelching and indecent. Your wail became staccato moans timed with each and every thrust.

“–-so fucking wet, your cunt, fucking hell, baby, I’m gonna come, gonna come in your pussy-–”

Impossibly, Rick’s fingers tightened even more in your hair. It hurt beautifully and his filthy words disintegrated into his own mindless moan of ultimate bliss. 

His hips stayed flush with your ass as he emptied himself deep inside you. 

His thin frame shuddered sporadically as he came down from that high. A thin coating of sweat made your bodies stick together as he unclenched his fingers and semi-collapsed atop you. You eased to the bed and he fell with you, laying with his front on your back. Your breathing didn’t match, but that didn’t matter in the least.

You were both thoroughly fucked and exhausted, and it was divine. 

_fin!_


End file.
